The present invention relates to items of furniture such as buffets, dressers, desks, and the like, being more specifically concerned with furniture constructions which include one or more compartments having closure and access means which are not visually discernable as such.
When a dwelling or other structure is burglarized the most likely targets of theft are those having relatively small size and weight, but high monetary value. For obvious reasons, a thief is more inclined to take jewelry, flatware or other items of sterling or other precious metals, cash, etc., in favor of larger and heavier items which are more difficult to transport and conceal. It is a common practise for burglars to empty and search through the contents of drawers, shelves and other compartments of furniture as a location is burglarized. Safes or vaults which are logically expected to contain valuable items are opened by any of a number of means. Thus, there exists a need for means to conceal small, valuable items in locations which are not normally discernable to a potential thief.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide hidden compartments which are incorporated into items of furniture in such a way as to be easily accessible to an individual knowing the location of and means of access to the compartments, but which are not normally discernable to others.
Another object is to provide items of furniture having hidden compartments of relatively simple design and construction, suitable for temporary storage and concealment of valuables, wherein the external appearance of the compartment closure is substantially the same as that of conventional furniture components.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.